1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel N-(2-chloro-4-pyridyl)ureas and thioureas represented by the formula(I) indicated hereinafter, agricultural compositions thereof, and a method of treating plants with them.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,122,662 discloses that some derivatives of urea can be used for preservation of plant materials. Further, Proc. Roy. Soc., vol. B165, page 245, London (1966) reports that some ureas produce a desirable effect for developing the plantbud, while others show a mold effect as initiators of cell division.